The Eye of the Traveller PT 1
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-Off'': The Proof is in the Power Chapter 1: The Eye of the Traveller Eve Halliwell There was a secret between all the cousins. They cast a spell on their parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents which would break on their own hearts desire. It was a Confidentiality Spell. It was Kalen and Becca who wrote the spell and told us about the idea. The plan was, we would be able to go out and chase down demons as often and in whatever numbers we wished, as long distance as they could go without being discovered. The cousins had their own hideout for their own missions. They have their own apartment in Corona Valley which they all saved up for. The house is kept by a Brownie. A helpful household that is always willing to serve the Warren Line of witches. The Brownie also offers protection, once it gets angry, it turns into a Bogie. A very tempermental battle spirit which takes no chances in keeping the house safe. Many of Eve's cousins being on the receiving end of a fight. Since going out on their seperate missions, the cousins would subtley go to the attic in the manor and take information out of the Book of Shadows. As of today, the cousins have created their own book called "The Book of Contention" which holds important information on important demons, spells and potions. Eve's missions are based on what she feels is important, she has many cousins who could fill in for her, but her main focus is in school. She has a very neutral reputation in school. She excells at Creative Writing, History and Chemistry. Her skills are unbound on the Track field as she needs to keep her fitness at a high to be chasing down demons. - It felt like an average day for Eve. Last class wrapped up on this Thursday afternoon. One thing Eve hated: Homework. Tonight she had light-average homework but it was one thing she detested, even more than Parasite Demons. She usually walked home from school which was a half-hour walk. Eve lived with her mom in a house five houses away from the Halliwell Manor and next door to Wyatt and his family. She walked in the door, dropped her bag on the sofa inside the door. Parker, Eve's mom rushed towards her, sandwich in her mouth and throwing stuff in her handbag. "Hello darling, I have to get back to work. I'll be back at around eight tonight so, if you want you can either go to Pop next door or go over to Piper and Leo's. Melinda and Faye are staying there tonight" Parker said, kissed Eve on the cheek. Eve's mom worked as a cashier in a Four-Star hotel. It was a family hotel, owned by Piper. She was born in a particular time where Magic went out and was born with just magical genes, but after considering her lineage the elders granted her powers. She is able to now Beam and has the ability to see pieces of the future through her dreams. Eve took out her phone and dialled up Holly."Hey Holly. My mom has just gone out to work. I have a couple hours to kill. Why don't you grab Peyton and meet me in the Valley." Holly agreed but couldn't spend too much time with her cousins as she had homework also. Eve ran to her room to grab some weapons in case they decided to go demon hunting. Eve ran back down the stairs and grabbed the keys to her Hyundai Accent, her prized possession. She drove for twenty minutes through after-school traffic to get to the apartment in Corona Valley. The apartment was enchanted with sound proof walls, doors, ceilings and floors so if a demon attacked, nobody would notice. No house parties was a big rule as they didn't need exposure. Eve parked in the lot behind the apartment block and took the elevator to the fifth floor where she proceeded to the room. No noise could be heard in the corridor, which was usually a good thing. Eve took out her key and opened the door. Eve took cover behind a fallen chair. An energy ball blew up a part of the wall behind Eve. Eve peeked out the side of the chair and saw Peyton peering out from behind the bathroom wall and used her powers to throw the female demon against the wall. Peyton dived behind the chair Eve was behind and they watched as Holly ran towards our covering spot, creating a fire around the demon. "What will we do?" Peyton asked as Eve and Holly tried to figure out a plan, Eve was the first to interject. "Holly, I need you to keep her distracted with your fire. I have my athame with me, I will toss it and Pey will use her psychic power to get the demon" the two nodded in agreement. One the count of three, Holly rose as the demon rose. The demon readied an energy ball in her hand and tossed it at Holly, but Holly used her fire throwing to deviate the energy ball, once the demon side-stepped, Peyton and Eve stood quickly. Eve threw her athame in the air in front of her and Peyton flung her arm. The athame lodged itself in the demon's neck but just before she disintegrated, she spoke. "I was only here to convey a message. My master is waiting for his chance to meet. You have been warned" the demon lady said and burst into flames. Peyton and Eve began to clean up the mess that was made from all the fire throwing and energy balls in the aftermath of the battle. Holly was too busy looking up the Book of Contention to see if they had anything about thr demon they just battled. She looked up to see the two girls cleaning the shattered pictures. "Girls, are you forgetting that we are witches?" she said with a smirk "We can make all this disappear in no time!" she said. The two girls caught what she was saying and walked over to Holly and chanted together. "''Let the Object'' of Objection' ''Become but a Dream As I cause ''the Seen'' to be Unseen." Just as the last work was said,the whole room sparkled in yellow lights as the wreckage of the demonic encounter. They had another half hour to go before they had to be back at home. "What do you think she means, who is after us?" Peyton asked, concern in her voice. Eve began to question the demon's words also. Someone was after them. "Do you reackon he meant us specifically or just any Halliwell?" Eve asked aloud and the other two shook their head in confusion. "I don't know. Should we inform our parent or our grandparents?" Holly suggestively asked. Eve shook her head at the idea. The freedom her and her cousins had practising magic away from the eyes of their over-protective family was amazing. Demons feared all of the Halliwells. Their magic was unbound. Eve tried to think outside the box of her own magic and think of ways to figuring out who this "Master" was. Just as a few specks of information clicked together, she spoke. "As you said, Holly, we are witches. And strong ones. We have a small bit of blood from that demon. Let's call her the Messanger Demon. We can scry use her blood, I can write a spell and we can try and locate this "Master"" Eve said to her cousins who both nodded in agreement. Eve sat on the brown, leather sofa and took a notepad and a pen and began to think up of a spell. Peyton filled the scrying crystal with blood from the small pool that gathered where the demon was stabbed. Holly began to brew a potion and used the athame to drop blood into it. "Ok, Potion is ready" Holly said aloud as Eve stood "Spell is done" she said and walked over to Peyton who had the crystal in her hand, she began swirling the crystal over a map of California, being cautious. Eve began to read out the spell with Holly. ''"'Power of the witches rise''' ''Course unseen across the skies, We received a demon's word with doubt Show us her bosses hideout" The crystal began to spin wildly on the chain as the magic encased it. But the crystal kept spinning in wide circles. "Open the map out wider" Holly suggested. Peyton did so and the crystal dropped on a city in Oregon. "Some storage facility in Medford, Oregon" Eve said aloud, "Guys, I can't go to Oregon now. I have to get home. Mom and Dad will be home soon and they'll get suspicious if I'm gone" Peyton said and Holly also said she had to get home. "Tomorrow then. We need to go and stop this guy before he comes for us" Eve suggested hoping to persuade them. "I can't" Holly said "Elliott, Becca and I are going away with Mom and Dad to L.A for the night. I'm sorry" she voiced in an apologetic tone. "I can go, but will we need another person?" Peyton asked. "Can Paul come?" Eve inquired curiously. "He can't. He and Leon are going to try and vanquish a hoard of Rat Demons who have been attacking Innocents" Holly replied and then said "Get Ean to go. Kat is taking Nate to Magic School all day tomorrow. They are chasing down an upper-level demon with Manus and Daisy so he'll be home alone" she suggested. Eve agreed and said she had last period off. She called up Ean and asked if he could go, he agreed as long as he could help in any vanquish they may have to do. They decided to meet in the apartment after school. Brew some potions and head off to Oregon. They had no idea what to expect so they had to be ready for anything. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Witch Category:Magic Users